bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mummy Dearest
The Mummy Dearest is the 15th episode of Season 3. Summary When a group of archaeologists and adventurers travel to Thebes, Egypt, they unearth the ancient tomb of an entrapped Egyptian princess, Nefertiri, who has been cursed for eternity. However, the mummy is accidentally awaken and now Team Balance must stop her before she destroys the world. Plot In Egypt, a group of adventurers and archaeologists led by Dr. Evelyn O'Xandra discover the remains of Nefertiri, the Princess of Egypt, in a sarcophagus buried just at the base of a statue of Anubis. They then decide to display it at their museum, only to realize that when they opened her tomb, they unleashed her upon the world as well and Nefertiri begins to slowly awaken. However, on another part of the world, Oracle is in a diner and sense something is wrong. Once the sarcophagus, gets to the Natural History Museum in New York City, Dr. O'Xandra begins to study her and finds Mercury in her body. Nefertiri then awakens and attacks another one of the scientists and a guard. After encountering the scientist Evelyn, who shocked by what she was seeing, Evelyn, paralyzed with fear, asks her what she wants and why she is doing this. Nefertiri, grabbing Evelyn by the collar of her lad coat and lifting her off her feet, responds in Egyptian "There is something out there that I'm searching for, something that belongs to me. I'm going to find it. And when I do...I will claim what I was denied." Then Nefertiri absorbs and posses as Evelyn, escapes, and begins to search for this "something", or possibly even someone. Meanwhile, the Team, after killing a group of vampires, gets a message from the Church in their RV, and they discuss the attack at the Museum in New York. The Church sends the Team to investigate. Posing as FBI agents, they after the detectives on the scene and a witness what it was that happened. And he says the mummy came to life and attacked them. Not quite believe him, the detectives take him away whereas the Team then heads to the ME's office, where they meet old friend Henry Morgan. Henry diagnoses that somehow, Dr. Evelyn's organs were just sucked dry and is not sure what killed her. Sidney then asks if he believes the mummy had arisen. But Henry does not think so, despite knowing that they found remains and that they are gone. He then thinks someone might have stolen them. The team then begin to discover that they are dealing with a powerful mummy named Nefertiri, the Princess of Egypt. After looking at the sarcophagus and seeing an Egyptian message, they go to an archaeologist professor named Eve Carnahan, who is the mummy posing as her and takes an interest in Rayne. She translates the encryption in Nefertiri's sarcophagus and says, "Shall the Egyptian Princess of Thebes arise, she will bring about the glory of invincibility to the world." Once they leave, Sidney gets a gut feeling that something is not right. After returning to The RV to learn more about the tablet and the princess, the team are startled to find Oracle sitting in a chair, who (for some unknown reason) comes to help, saying that this case troubles him. He then tells them to read about Nefertiri, having brought books containing all the information known about her. However, behind the teams back, Sidney asks him to look at the inscription on the mummy's sarcophagus, as she is not entirely sure if the professor was telling the truth. And according to him, he said it would take him a while. As Oracle left the room to go to his quarters in The RV, he splashes water on his face, looks in a mirror and says, "So...you've returned." as if he knows, or at least, is aware of who the mummy is and what she wants. One night, after learning that Nefertiri was set to be the Queen of all Egypt but was taken away from that line by her father's newborn child from his new wife and having killed them all through a deal she made with the Egyptian god Set, they group goes to Henry to explain who Nefertiri was. Rayne then encounters the mummy while she is sucking the life out of a human. She once takes the appearance of the Professor and the group realizes they were given a false translation to the encryption. They chase her and follow her to a church. Turning the people she has killed into zombie minions, she lures the Team into a trap, forcing them to fight off the minions as they try to escape. The group makes it to the woods, where she pushes Sidney's car over and prepares to kill them. Rayne, Mia, and Lilly fight her, but she overpowers the three. Nigel manages to run Nefertiri over with a large van and the group makes their escape. As the Team return to find Oracle still in the RV, he tells them that he translated the tablet and knows what it really says. Sidney reveals he asked him to, behind their backs, with which Rayne appears upset by, but puts that aside and lets Oracle translate. It really says: "Shall this Princess of Egypt arise from the undead and brought back to life, she will kill all who opened her sarcophagus, assimilating their organs and fluids and in doing so, she will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but will arise a walking disease, a plague upon the world of mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. And once she arises in this world, she will bring with her the ten plagues of Egypt and claim what she was denied." Nefertiri releases a sand storm upon New York and leaves for Egypt. Knowing where she is and how to stop her, with the golden Egyptian Book of Amun-Ra, he teleports them to Egypt, to the ancient city of Thebes, where they split up and eventually find Nefertiri about to unleash an army of mummies. Confronting the mummy, Nefertiri exacts her rage by trapping Nigel and trying to choke Sidney, which Rayne, Mia, and Lilly halt by stabbing Nefertiri with their weapons. Nefertiri telekinetically throws Mia and Lilly and then grabs and flings Rayne across the room, throwing her several yards away, reattaching her arm and then the two become engaged in combat. Mia and Lilly fight the Mummy guards while Sidney and Nigel read the Book and call Anubis to have him take Nefertiri back to the Underworld. Though Rayne at first has the upper hand, Nefertiri once again overpowers Rayne with her immense god-like powers. She severely injures Rayne and seizes her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Nefertiri is about to kill the Dhampir, opening her mouth inhumanly wide. Before she can, however, Oracle eventually shows up, calling out Nefertiri's name. He tells Nefertiri to release Rayne and upon doing so, Nefertiri then approaches the Seraph armed with her weapons. But as they walk to each other, Oracle responds, "Hello, dearest." The mummy drops her weapons, recognizing him, and tells him that she is extremely happy to see him, embracing him with a passionate kiss much to the Team's surprise. It is revealed that he is the one she loves and has been looking for, as Oracle and Nefertiri have a romantic history. Oracle asks why she is committing these acts and Nefertiri reveals that they were only to find him so they could be together once again forever. Oracle then tries to convince her that he has to stop this, but Nefertiri assures him that he didn't need to, saying that she herself will stop it, but only if Oracle were to come with her and be with her for eternity. Out of his love for her, Oracle strongly considers the offer but remembers that he has promises to keep and therefore must maintain the balance of all Creation. Oracle then "betrays" Nefertiri, much as he didn't want too, saying, "I love you, Nefertiri. But I have no other choice. I will do what I must." Accepting his answer, Nefertiri battles the angel, and they seem to be evenly matched, battling back and forth to a standstill until Oracle used his sharp wing blades to slow her down. Seeing no other choice, Oracle then says the Egyptian words to summon the god Anubis, who soars in on a ghostly chariot and robbed Nefertiri of her immortality. Enraged at what had happened, Nefertiri steps forward to kill all of them, but instead of being unharmed by Rayne's sword, she has been mortally wounded. Stunned at what had happened, Nefertiri staggers backwards into a moat; as various souls began to pull her down. Oracle is saddened and heartbroken by what he is seeing, saying "I'm so sorry, my love. Forgive me, Nefertiri." Her regenerated flesh begins to decay away as she speaks her final words, the words that she had scratched into her sarcophagus thousands of years before: "Death...is only the beginning." As the temple around them is about to collapse, the rest of the Team leave the area as Oracle looks where Nefertiri sank. They try to escape and Rayne almost falls to her death, but Oracle captures her and meets the Team outside the temple. The team then asks Oracle about what they just saw between him and Nefertiri. However, he politely brushes them off, saying he'll tell them another time. He then teleports them back to New York and also undos all the damage Nefertiri has done and brings Professor Evelyn O'Xandra back to life and wipes the memory of those who experienced the event and made sure the event is never remembered by anyone. When the team explains to Evelyn that it was just a side effect of opening the coffin and releasing hallucinogenic dust as well as Mercury, the team take their leave. Oracle then explains the times he shared with Nefertiri, again to the teams surprise and learning that she was his first girlfriend. When the team ask him if he is going to be ok, he doesn't answer and then flies away through the city and then clouds, as he then thinks of Nefertiri. Characters *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Lilly Yen *Nigel Rodgers Recurring *Henry Morgan Other *Nefertiri *Evelyn O'Xandra Featured Supernatural Creatures *Angels **Seraphim *Monsters **Dhampirs **Kitsune **Vampires *Mummies Dialogue Oracle in the RV *Oracle: "Afternoon." *Sidney: (Shouts) *Lilly: (Screams) *Nigel: "What the bloody hell?" *Mia: "Jesus freakin' Christ." *Rayne: "Whoa, whoa, whoa...what the hell is going——Oracle? What are you doing here?" *Oracle: "I came to see if I can help. This case you're working on troubles me." *Mia: "OK, feel free! Just don't sneak up on us like that again!" *Oracle: "It comes with the territory." *Sidney: "Comes with the territory of what?" *Oracle: "Being an angel." *Lilly: "Well, just please don't sneak up on us like that." *Oracle: "So, an angel appearing out of thin air makes you scream like a child but coming face-to-face with the mummy of an ancient Egyptian princess does not?" *Nigel: "Well, she's not the one who——wait a minute. How did you know that?" *Rayne: "Yeah...we didn't say anything about this case, let alone what we're dealing with. How do you know?" *Oracle: "There's very little going on in this world that I'm not aware of." *Rayne: "OK, then. Let's get to work." *Oracle: "I'll be in there for a while if you need me." *Lilly: "Well, hey I'm starving." *Sidney: "I'll call in some sushi." *Mia: "I'm in." *Rayne: "We all are. Oracle, what say you?" *Oracle: "Sure. Let me know what it arrives." *Sidney: "Hey, Oracle. Do you have a minute?" *Oracle: "Of course." *Sidney: "Say, listen...um. We went to an Egyptian translator and she translated this for us. It was in the mummy's sarcophagus. She told us what it says, but I don't know. I had this feeling like somethings wrong." *Oracle: "You believe she gave you a false translation?" *Sidney: "I don't know. Do you think you can translate it?" *Oracle: "It'll take a while...but yes." *Sidney: "Thanks, Oracle." *Oracle: "So...you've returned." Oracle confronts Nefertiri * Oracle: "Nefertiri! Release her. Hello...dearest." * Nefertiri: "Oracle? Oh, Oracle. My warrior of light. I've missed you." * Oracle: "And I you." * Nefertiri: "Oh, look at you. You cut your hair, but you are astonishing as always." * Oracle: "And the passage of time has not altered your beauty." The Team asks Oracle about Nefertiri *Rayne: "What did she want?" *Oracle: "In a way...to be like me." *Lilly: "To be an angel?" *Oracle: "No. To be an immortal." *Sidney: "Why?" *Oracle: "Why do you think?" *Mia: "Wait, are you saying that...that she..." *Oracle: "Became what she became because she loved me. I was there when she was put to rest. I was there 3,000 years ago. I was passing through the city of Thebes when I met her. Her father, Pharaoh Seti I, was the King of Egypt at the time. He had a spouse. Not Nefertiri's mother. More like her step-mother. They never got along...not really. But unbeknownst to him, his spouse, Anuk-Su-Namun, was having an affair. When Seti discovered Anuk-Su-Namun with her lover, he was unsure of what to do. I met with him...and I advised him to give her a second chance. He let her live, but for the betrayal, Seti banished her and her lover. Following that, Seti asked me to remain in his kingdom and continue advising him. So, I did. And in that time, Nefertiri and I grew close over the years I was there. Perhaps too close. She was taken by me. And I, by her." *Sidney: "So you two had a thing?" *Oracle: "No, Sidney. I was in love with her. And we were together for a while. We were happy." *Nigel: "So, what happened?" *Oracle: "One day, I had to leave to attend to my other charges at the time. I was gone for a while. And she grew lonely. And to my shock, in my absence, she made a pact...with Set. She begged him to make her immortal so she could be with me for eternity. No matter what she would be, how monstrous others would see her, she wanted to be with me for the rest of eternity. So she could have me at her side when she would become Queen of Egypt. Set told her he would grant her everlasting life. And in return, he asked her to give him a vessel and release him upon the world. I could not allow that to happen." *Rayne: "So what did you do?" *Oracle: "I stopped her. To rephrase, I didn't stop her directly. Pharoh's bodyguards did. They stopped her before she could complete the ritual. And I had to bear witness as they mummified her alive. I loved her. I didn't wish any of that upon her. But she left me no choice. Every day, I regret the decision I made. Even now, I still do. It pained me to watch as they mummified her. But it had to be done." *Rayne: "Oracle, tell me the truth. When she asked you to be with her..." *Oracle: "Yes. I did think about it. Can you blame me?" *Mia: "No, I suppose not." *Sidney: "Tell you the truth, I was surprised you knew how to kiss." *Oracle: "I'm an angel, not a child." *Rayne: "Oracle...will you be ok?" Trivia *The title of the episode is a combination of The Mummy and Mommy Dearest. *This episode reveals Oracle's very first girlfriend. Category:Episodes